Talk:Villages
For the costs for improvements, are they base rates, or what you were charged? Looking at other sources, the costs are different, but I don't know which is wrong. Namyahmas 13:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Mah, costs change with each level of Engineer, I think Carralpha wrote only indicative values. --Evil genius93 14:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I thought that the costs remained constant while the time taken changed. Maybe we should remove the costs (the costs written are ones for 10 engineering). -- Carralpha 15:01, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Do you think it might be an idea to give a little more info on what affect building each improvement has? 23:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Recruiting troops In my experience it is not wealth but rather your popularity in a village that determines what level of troops you can recruit, and it is not only slightly higher level troops either as I have been able to recruit Vaegir Guards from a village that was fiercely loyal to me. Management The current village improvement table is incorrect. Previously, it displayed values for base costs and costs at Engineering 10. However, the current range (e.g., 3000-6000) is both unintuitive and missing values for Engineering 14 as the maximum of the range.Diessa 07:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :A valid point. I made a note for clarification, does that remedy your concerns? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) (Edit by Madned: I like tephra's ordering, but Like Diessa's original clarity of association. this is my stab at merging the two. unfortunately not good for sorttable) While an interesting arrangement, Madned, it is too wide. Tables look sloppy if they are not kept within the limitation of 660 pixels on the "Wikia" appearance. I think we need to throw out all but one engineering level as the single listed standard. For instance, all the Castles' articles list the siege requirement at engineering level 10. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:29, November 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah those @'s kinda messed it up. this particular variant solves that, but it's a bit unintuitive. anyone thought about messing around with a formula? ie: 6000-(Eng*300), breaks slightly on the fractionals 63-(Eng*3.15) although it looks like they rounded that so perhaps 63-Eng*3. precise, but requires thinking. ick! upside handles the 14 scenario smoothly. engineering 10 as the siege standard is nice for standardizing, but not particularly informative since the skill page doesn't contain the info on how much engineering helps. nothing like doing things better (if you can) to make new standards. Madned 05:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :There is nothing stopping us from making an Engineer article if necessary. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the discussion! I agree with the thought process behind your modifications. However, I added the comparison between 0 and 10 engineering to illustrate the substantial change in time (roughly 50% or 5% per level). Unfortunately, there isn't a fixed formula, for it depends on the base cost. I've worked out the formula, per se, for each building, so I could post it at some point. -5% of the base price per rank of Engineering (e.g., -200 per level). The time is roughly -5%, but there are inconsistencies. I'd be happy to work out the values for everything to include here. I'd be happy to begin making an Engineering article; it is something that interests me. I would suggest reversing the display of the numbers to have Engineering 0 first. I feel that it is important to illustrate the base cost and, more importantly, the base time for each building before providing a point of reference at Engineering 10. Thank you for your responses! Diessa 07:20, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :If an engineer article is made, a complete graph should be made there, such as the one in Sieges (which should also be copied over). Then the chart here should be reduced to just include a single example as a basis. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :: A potential display problem however, sieges deals with 1 factor for 2 elements, time/(town-castle) and possibly fortress for F&S. engineering logically should encompass that in addition 2 factors for at least 5 elements. you can pare it down to 5 elements by limiting it to just village improvements. although to have similar breakdowns it should probably be a page per improvement, if we can drum up enough information to there. aw heck. hold please.Madned 05:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The Mill and Ideal Prosperity The Mill increases prosperty by 5%, and it increases ideal prosperity, which is the village's "natural" level of prosperity, by 5%. In effect, it provides a 5% increase to prosperity permenantly. I've read numerous times that Mills are "useless" because they provide a "one-time" increase; does this misconception warrant making a note of it? Reference Diessa 07:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Any important facts should be included. If you can better explain the game mechanics, people will want to read that, I think. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC)